Secretary and The Boss
by awkkaoru
Summary: Kesehariannya ketika ia mendapat pekerjaan baru membuatnya berubah seketika. Ditambah atasannya yang dingin dan kasar yang secara tidak sadar telah membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta. Apalagi ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka pernah berbagi masa lalu yang sama. I'm not good with summary. Modern AU. Read and Review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama and picture credit to owner. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

-o-

Hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya tidak menghalanginya untuk terus berlari menuju tempat Ia bekerja. Seorang gadis dengan rambut caramel nekat menerobos derasnya hujan yang mengguyur Shingasina. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan minyak bumi terbesar di Shingasina. Awalnya, Petra berencana untuk tidur lebih cepat semalam agar Ia dapat bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap menunjukkan kesan yang baik di hari pertamanya bekerja. Namun, rencana Petra digagalkan oleh drama Korea yang baru tayang tadi malam sehingga Petra tidur terlalu larut dan bangun kesiangan. Penampilannya saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Rambut yang dikuncir asal-asalan, wajah yang hanya dipolesi dengan bedak, dan kemeja putih dan rok hitam yang sedikit basah akibat hujan. Petra bahkan lupa membawa mantelnya karena yang Ia pikirkan adalah sampai di kantor tepat waktu. Petra terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Sampai akhirnya gedung tempatnya bekerja mulai kelihatan di matanya, ia mempercepat laju larinya dan memasuki gedung pencakar langit tersebut.

-o-

"Dia belum datang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, wajar saja kan kalau huja—"

"Tch. Hujan tidak bisa dijadikan alasan terlambat"

Erd hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa orang yang sedang bersamanya ini sangat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan. Bahkan atasannya ini tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk memecat jika ada yang tidak disiplin sesuai keinginannya. Ya, Levi Ackerman adalah seorang CEO di perusahaannya ini. Terkenal dengan bahasanya yang kasar dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum membuatnya banyak ditakuti oleh orang-orang yang bekerja disini. Levi baru saja memecat sekretaris sebelumnya karena sekretaris sebelumnya itu tidak kompeten dalam bekerja. Sehingga ia membuka lowongan pekerjaan dan mendapatkan Petra Ral—gadis yang sedang ditunggunya sekarang.

Levi belum pernah bertemu dengan sekretaris barunya. Saat wawancara, seharusnya Levi yang melakukan tanya jawab dalam wawancara kerja. Namun, karena sang CEO harus menghadiri rapat mendadak akhirnya Erd Gin –managernya, bersedia menggantikan sang CEO.

"Kau yakin tidak memilih orang yang salah, Erd?"

"Aku yakin karena ketika wawancara, ia terlihat percaya diri. Lagipula, ia juga terlihat seperti pekerja keras"

"Ini hari pertamanya dan dia masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa aku perlu membuka lowongan pekerjaan bar—"

BRAAAAAK

Pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras membuat kedua orang tersebut membelalakkan mata menatap seorang figur yang tengah meletakkan tangannya di lututnya dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Maaf saya terlambat. Saya Petra Ral dan saya sekretaris baru disini. Tolong maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya"

Gadis itu membungkuk untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya sekaligus menunduk malu atas keterlambatannya itu. Kedua pria tersebut masih terkejut namun Erd segera tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Selamat datang, Petra Ral. Kau bisa memulai bekerja sekarang. Kami mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu."

Petra segera berdiri tegap dan memandang dua orang di depannya. Pria yang tersenyum padanya memiliki postur yang tinggi dan rambut yang dikuncir kebelakang. Erd Gin. Petra sudah mulai mengenalnya dan ia cukup ramah kepada semua orang. Lalu Petra memandang orang yang disebelahnya. Pria yang hanya lebih tinggi darinya 2 cm ini memberinya kesan dingin. Ketika Petra menatap matanya, Levi merasa _familiar_ dengan gadis didepannya itu. Mata caramelnya itu, ia merasa pernah melihat mata seperti itu. Tidak, Levi yakin dia pernah melihat mata itu. _Tapi dimana?_. Gadis yang berada didepannya ini merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Levi. Erd yang menyadari suasana yang canggung segera mencairkan suasana.

"Errm. Petra, ini atasanmu dan dia seorang CEO disini, Levi Ackerman. Kau akan bekerja padanya. Dan Levi, ini Petra Ral, sekretaris barumu" Erd memperkenalkan.

Petra mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada atasannya itu "Saya Petra. Dan saya akan bekerja sebaik mungkin. _Pleasure to meet you, sir_ ". Sang atasan memandang ke tangan gadis itu sebelum menjabat tangannya yang lembut. Levi segera kembali profesional.

"Levi Ackerman. _Pleasure to meet you, too_. Kuharap kau dapat bekerja dengan maksimal. Keterlambatanmu barusan akan kumaafkan. Tetapi sekali lagi kau terlambat, aku tidak akan segan untuk memecatmu, Petra".

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu. _I'll devote myself to you, sir_ " tatapan matanya yang kuat dan penuh percaya diri membuat Levi sedikit terkejut. Belum pernah ia temui orang yang menatapnya seperti itu. _Well,_ sepertinya Erd tidak salah memilih orang. Mereka masih bertatapan dan tidak menyadari tangan yang masih saling menggenggam. Erd sampai harus berdehem untuk menyadarkan mereka.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai bekerja. Buat aku terkesan denganmu, Petra." kata Levi.

Petra mengangguk mantap. Ketika Petra hendak bertanya apa yang akan ia lakukan di hari pertamanya, Levi memotongnya, "Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kau merapikan penampilanmu dulu, Petra?"

Dan disitulah, Petra baru menyadari bahwa penampilannya sangat berantakan dan membuat pipinya merona.

-o-

Petra baru saja meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan memutar kunci apartemennya ketika _handphone_ nya berbunyi. Petra mengangkat teleponnya sambil memasuki kediamannya. "Hallo?"

"Petra, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Cukup melelahkan. Tapi aku senang. Aku bertemu banyak orang hebat disini. Bagaimana dengan ayah? Apa kedai ayah berjalan lancar?"

"Tidak terlalu sepi, tapi tidak terlalu ramai juga. Apa kau disana berteman dengan banyak orang?"

Petra sedang membuat teh untuk dirinya sambil berbicara dengan ayahnya. Lalu, ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi. Petra masih terus bercerita banyak mengenai hari pertamanya bekerja. Lebih spesifiknya mengenai bosnya itu. Dan Petra tidak sadar bahwa ia bercerita banyak mengenai laki-laki itu.

"Petra, apa kau jatuh cinta dengan atasanmu itu?" tanya ayahnya tiba-tiba.

Petra yang sedang meminum tehnya lansung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Dia laki-laki yang dingin, kasar, dan pendek. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki seperti itu"

"Kau daritadi banyak membicarakannya. Kuharap kau cepat menemukan pasangan agar kau cepat menikah."

Pipi mulus Petra langsung merah padam. "M-Menikah? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, ayah"

"Yah, tapi ayah ingin segera menimang cucu. Jadi ayah harap kau—"

"Ayah!"

"Haha. Ayah bercanda, Petra. Tapi ayah memang berharap agar kau cepat menikah. Ayah ingin melihatmu bahagi

"Hmph. Bahkan tidak perlu menikah aku bisa bahagia, ayah"

"Dengar, Petra. Ayah tahu bahwa kau sangat keras kepala, tapi suatu saat kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada disisimu. Seseorang yang akan mencintaimu dan menjagamu ketika ayah sudah tidak ada."

Petra terdiam sejenak. Pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan memang sudah sering ia bicarakan dengan ayahnya. Biasanya, Petra hanya akan menghiraukan ayahnya. Namun, untuk kali ini, Petra tampak memikirkannya. Mungkin karena jarak yang memisahkan mereka dan Petra merasa harus mendengarkan ayahnya.

"Akan kupikirkan"

"Bagus. Kau memang harus memikirkannya, Petra. Ah, ada pelanggan datang. Ayah harus melayani mereka. Ayah akan meneleponmu lagi nanti, Petra"

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, ayah"

"Kau juga, Petra"

Dan telepon pun terputus. Petra memandang _handphone_ nya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, dia mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Petra berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya tadi.

Menikah?

Petra membayangkan dirinya berada dalam gaun putih panjang. Berjalan menuju altar dengan tangan yang memegang lengan ayahnya disebelahnya. Diiringi alunan piano yang indah, Petra berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia akan mengikrarkan janji sucinya dengan pria yang dengan setelan jas putih dan celana hitam. Pria yang merupakan atasannya dan akan menjadi suaminya. Levi Acker—tunggu sebentar.

Apa?

Kenapa ia malah membayangkan wajah Levi.

Petra menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Dia menyalahkan ayahnya yang mengangkat topik pernikahan. Petra merasakan pipinya kembali memerah. Petra menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. _Kau harus membuang pikiran itu._ Petra berbicara dalam hatinya. _Fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu, Petra._ Dan Petra mencoba untuk tidur. Berharap bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan atasannya itu dalam mimpinya.

-o-

Hallo! Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita nggak jelas ini .-. Ini fanfic pertama author dalam Bahasa Indonesia karena sebelumnya author menulis dengan Bahasa Inggris. Author mengharapkan review untuk perkembangan author dalam menulis. _Well,_ sekian kata-kata dari author yang masih newbie ini ._. Sampai jumpa di chapter 2, _minna-san_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author kena writer's block T_T**

 **All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. Picture credit to owner. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur dll, author tidak bermaksud menjiplak karena cerita ini asli hasil dari pemikiran author. Read and Review.**

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak hari pertama Petra bekerja. Petra menghempaskan dirinya pada sebuah sofa putih di ruangannya. Meletakkan lengannya pada matanya untuk menutupi mata karamelnya itu. Petra tidak menyangka bahwa tugasnya sebagai sekretaris akan sebanyak ini. Apalagi perusahaan tempat Ia bekerja merupakan perusahaan ternama di kotanya. Wajar saja Petra merasa berat, karena ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya setelah dia lulus kuliah. Rasanya kakinya sakit sekali. Memakai _high heels_ sepanjang hari dan selalu mengikuti atasannya itu kemana pun dia pergi ( kecuali kamar mandi tentunya ). Ingin rasanya Petra melepas _high heels_ nya itu dan menggantinya dengan sandal jepit warna pink kesayangannya itu. Namun, tentu saja karena Ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar, penampilan juga menjadi hal yang harus diperhatikan oleh para pekerjanya.

Tepat saat Petra hendak pergi ke dunia mimpinya, Petra merasakan ada yang memencet hidungnya. Petra melepaskan tangannya dari matanya, menyingkirkan apa yang memencet hidungnya, mengangkat matanya ke arah pemilik tangan secara perlahan, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata yang memandangnya dengan dingin. Petra sontak langsung duduk tegap ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang yang mengganggu—ehm—berada di depannya ini adalah atasannya.

"Petra"

"Y-Ya?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak akan ragu memecat siapapun yang duduk diam saja dan bermalas-malasan?"

"I-Iya. Aku tahu, Ketua." Petra menunduk malu.

Levi menghela nafas. Menatap gadis berusia 24 tahun di di depannya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Sebelum ia keluar, ia berkata kepada Petra.

"Kuberi kau waktu 5 menit untuk beristirahat sebentar, kau ingat kan kalau akan ada rapat sebentar lagi? Bersiaplah dan jangan sampai aku melihatmu bermalasan lagi"

Setelah berkata demikian, Levi langsung keluar dari ruangan Petra.

Petra menghela nafas lega. Untunglah Levi berbaik hati tidak langsung memecatnya bahkan memberinya waktu istirahat. Memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali di sofanya, Petra berharap agar ia dapat mengerti jalan pikiran ketuanya itu.

* * *

Petra tengah hendak berjalan menuju ruang rapat ketika ia mendengar suara rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Petra memegang gagang pintu yang mengarah ke ruangan dimana rekan-rekan kerjanya berada. Petra bermaksud untuk menyapa teman-temannya itu sebentar. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, Petra mendengar seorang temannya—Mina berkata.

"Kau tahu sekretaris baru Ketua Levi?"

"Maksudmu Petra?" jawab suara lain yang ia kenal—Nanaba.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Petra mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu.

"Kudengar dia mencoba menggoda Ketua, katanya sih supaya dia terlepas dari ancaman dipecat."

"Bahkan katanya dia mencoba merayu Ketua untuk berpacaran dengannya loh."

"Ah ya! Aku juga pernah dengar dia ingin menikah dengan Ketua jadi dia bisa dapat harta warisan Ketua."

"Wah licik sekali dia. Mentang-mentang dia yang menjadi sekretaris Ketua, dia mengira dia bisa mendapatkan Ketua."

"Kau lihat tadi Ketua Levi masuk ke ruangan Petra saat dia sedang tidur? Ketua Levi bahkan tidak memarahinya. Bahkan tadi kulihat saat Ketua keluar dari sana Petra melanjutkan tidurnya."

"Hmph. Jangan khawatir. Meskipun dia yang selalu berada di sisi Ketua pada akhirnya akulah yang akan mendapatkan Ketua Levi." sebuah suara yang ia kenal—Rico.

"Benar, Rico. Kaulah yang akan memenangkan hati Presdir Levi dari perempuan jalang itu."

Obrolan itu terus berlanjut. Petra menegang sambil memegang gagang pintu. _Perempuan jalang?_ _Aku?_ Petra merasakan hatinya teriris. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan digosipkan yang tidak-tidak. Merasa tidak sanggup lagi mendengar obrolan itu, Petra melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu dan melangkah pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu, mengarah ke sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tujuan awalnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan YM? Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka bukan?"

"Perusahaan YM itu perusahaan besar. Tapi mereka agak sulit dijangkau, apalagi tempatnya jauh di tepi kota Rose"

"Apa kita bisa menghubungi email mereka terlebih dahulu?"

Rapat masih terus berlanjut, namun gadis dengan rambut cokelat madu itu sudah tidak memperhatikan. Pikirannya melayang ke percakapan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar tadi. Rumor-rumor buruk yang terus menghantui dirinya.

 _Kudengar dia mencoba menggoda Ketua, katanya sih supaya dia terlepas dari ancaman dipecat_

Tidak. Petra sama sekali tidak menggoda atasannya itu.

" _Bahkan katanya dia mencoba merayu Ketua untuk berpacaran dengannya loh"_

" _Dia ingin menikah dengan Ketua jadi dia bisa dapat harta warisan Ketua"_

Tuk!

Merasa ada yang menendang kakinya dibawah meja, Petra tersadar dari lamunannya. Melihat kearah sekitarnya dan mendapati Erd, Gunther, Auruo masih sibuk bertukar pendapat. Kemudian dia menyadari sepasang mata abu-abu kebiruan memandang gadis itu dengan tajam. _Apa yang kau lakukan?_ Petra dapat membaca pandangannya itu. Petra mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang berarti _Aku minta maaf_. Laki-laki itu masih memandangnya namun pandangannya masih sama tajamnya. _Kita harus bicara nanti_.

Petra merasa keringat segera mengucur dijidatnya. _Matilah aku_

* * *

"Baiklah kita coba jalankan proyek ini. Aku tunggu laporannya di mejaku besok, Erd. Rapat selesai" Levi mengumumkan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan rapat baru saja selesai. Petra benar-benar sama sekali tidak focus selama rapat. Apalagi ketika atasannya mengajaknya untuk bicara, membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan perhatiannya saat rapat. Petra dengan cepat segera merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Dia ingin cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Lebih tepatnya ingin menghindari laki-laki yang memergokinya melamun tadi. Tepat saat Petra hendak menarik gagang pintu sebuah suara yang tidak ingin dia dengar saat ini memanggilnya.

"Petra"

Petra menghentikan aksi kaburnya. Menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas sebentar lalu berbalik menghadap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Ketua?"

"Tetaplah disini sebentar."

Levi menatap mata Petra dengan dalam membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman. Erd yang menyadari atmosfer itu langsung menarik Gunther dan Auruo dan pamit keluar. Levi hanya mengangguk namun masih menatap kearah mata Petra. Ketika melewati Petra, Erd memberikan senyum dengan maksud menyemangati gadis itu dan segera keluar bersama Gunther dan Auruo. Setelah pintu tertutup, Levi segera melangkah maju mendekati gadis itu. Petra melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak pintu. Kini, Levi berdiri persis di depannya. Petra merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang tadi kita bahas di rapat."

"Eh?"

Petra langsung menyesal tidak memperhatikan jalannya rapat. Petra menundukkan kepalanya dan pipinya memerah malu. Menyesali tindakannya yang tidak profesional. Petra menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Buk!

Kedua tangan Levi berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Petra, mengurung gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu. "Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Levi. Petra menggeleng pelan. Rasanya dia ingin ada seseorang yang datang dan berteriak 'Kebakaran!' agar perhatian Levi segera teralihkan. Namun hal itu tidak kunjung datang, membuat Petra merasa bodoh dengan pikiran konyolnya itu. Petra merasakan ada tangan yang mengangkat dagunya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu!?" Levi menaikkan nadanya. Petra terkejut dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan berkas-berkas yang semula berada di kedua tangannya.

"Ma-maaf" Petra mencoba untuk mengambil kembali berkas-berkasnya, namun tangannya langsung tertahan oleh kedua tangan Levi. Levi semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Petra. Memajukan kepalanya semakin dekat dengan wajah Petra.

"Kira-kira hukuman apa yang cocok kuberikan padamu, hm?" Petra dapat merasakan nafas Levi di wajahnya. Membuat wajah gadis itu menjadi merah padam. Jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter. Petra tahu jika ia memajukan kepalanya sedikit saja, bibir _peach_ nya itu akan langsung bersentuhan dengan bibir Levi. Levi terlihat tenang bahkan menikmati melihat gadis didepannya itu tengah bingung harus berbuat apa. Levi dapat menghirup aroma bedak bayi dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"K-Ketua"

"Hm?"

"Tolong hentikan"

"Hentikan apa?"

 _Hentikan apa? Kau terlalu dekat denganku, Ketua. Bukankah ini sudah jelas?_ Ingin rasanya Petra mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya. Levi yang sepertinya dapat membaca pikiran Petra langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Petra. Petra segera menghela nafas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Levi mengambil tas _backpacknya_ dan memakainya hanya di bahu kanannya. Kemudian, dia mengambil mantel hitamnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Petra yang tahu Levi akan keluar segera menyingkir dari pintu. Namun, Levi tidak membuka pintu. Melainkan ia hanya terdiam tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ketu—"

"Mau minum kopi bersamaku besok?"

"Eh?" Apa ketuanya ini sedang mengajaknya kencan? Petra bertanya dalam hatinya. Ada apa ini tiba-tiba atasannya mengajaknya minum kopi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata sang atasan akan memecatnya? Atau malah menyatakan perasaannya? Petra merasakan pipinya kembali memerah. _Apa yang kupikirkan?_ Petra menampar pipinya.

Sepertinya sang atasan tidak mengetahui pikiran sang sekretaris.

"Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya akan membahas kembali apa yang tadi di rapat."

Oh. Dia tahu.

"B-Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

"Besok jam 8 di café seberang gedung. Jangan sampai terlambat"

Dengan perkataan demikian sang atasan keluar dari ruangan. Langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh. Petra yang merasa lemas langsung terduduk di lantai. Mengacak rambutnya pelan dan memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. _Aku ini kenapa sih?_

* * *

 **Wanita yang bergosip itu mulutnya lebih tajam dari pisau ya haha. Author mau bilang terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah favorite, follow, dan review cerita ini. Author tidak menyangka masih ada yang baca loh, padahal sepertinya** _ **fanbase**_ **Rivetra mulai sepi hiks T_T.**

 **Author mau kasih** _ **shoutout**_ **kepada kalian yang review :** **Ellena Weasley** **,** **Tateishi Nachika** **,** **MarrySykess** **. Terima kasih atas review kalian pada chapter 1! Author harap bisa berkembang lagi dalam menulis. XOXO.**

 **Thanks for reading! See you in chapter 3!**


End file.
